


You Could Stay

by dandelionfairies



Series: End of the Day [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Harry wants Louis to stay.





	You Could Stay

Harry rolls over in bed, ready to wrap his arm around Louis’ waist.  He frowns when he finds the other side of the bed empty. Did Louis leave again?  Harry sits up and looks around. Okay, he knows the older man is still here because he sees the dark jeans still on the floor.  Climbing out of bed, he grabs his boxers and pulls them on quickly. He walks out of the bedroom as he pulls his shirt on and makes his way down the hall.

 

He finds Louis in the kitchen, cleaning up their mess as he dances around to the soft music he has on.  He can't help but smile at the sight. He could watch Louis like this forever if it were possible.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks, finally making his presence known.

 

Louis turns around and smiles at him.  “Cleaning,” he answers. “What does it look like?”  He shrugs as he dances his way toward Harry. “Dance with me?”

 

“What?  Here?”

 

“Yes, here.”  Louis pouts out his bottom lip.  “Dance with me, Hazza.”

 

Harry smiles.  “Who am I to turn you down?”  He steps forward, sliding an arm around Louis’ slim waist as the song changes to Landslide.

 

“Perfect timing,” Louis whispers as he wraps his arms around Harry’s neck.  “Did I wake you?”

 

“No.  Rolled over and you weren’t there.  I thought you’d left again.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

Harry closes his eyes as Louis steps forward.  That muttered word can only mean one thing, Louis had planned on leaving once he finished cleaning.  He doesn’t want him to leave. If Harry had it his way, Louis would stay here all the time. It’ll never happen though.  Sure, they don’t see anyone but each other, but Harry knows Louis’ feelings about settling down completely. At least he doesn’t see anyone other than Louis.  He thought they were on the same page, but now he’s not so sure.

 

“You okay?” Louis asks curling his fingers into Louis’ hair.

 

Harry slides his fingertips up Louis’ bare back and back down once again.  Is he okay? No, he’s not okay. He’s miserable. He let himself fall head over heels in love with Louis and now he’s stuck.

 

“Harry...?”

 

Harry curls his fingers along Louis’ lower back, letting them dip down into his waistband.  “Yeah, I’m fine.” He turns his head, pressing his lips to the side of Louis’ neck.

 

“Hmm…”  Louis turns his head, letting Harry capture his mouth in a soft kiss.  “Go back to bed, Babe. I’m just about done in here.” 

 

Harry nods.  “You really didn’t need to clean up.”

 

“I know.”  Louis leans in and kisses Harry.  “Go back to bed.”

 

Harry lifts up onto his elbows when he hears Louis walk into the bedroom a short time later.  He frowns when he realizes Louis is pulling his jeans back on. “So you’re leaving?” he asks.

 

Louis looks over.  “Yeah,” he answers.

 

“It’s late.”

 

“I know.”  Louis sits down on the edge of the bed to pull his shoes on.  “I figured you’d be asleep again.”

 

“Was waiting for you.”  He sits up fully as he continues to watch Louis.  “You don’t have to go.”

 

“Harry…”

 

“I’m just saying.”  He wraps his arms around his knees.  “But you could…” He sighs, not bothering to finish his sentence.  It’s not like it’ll do any good.

 

Louis stands up and turns toward the bed.  “I’ll call you later.” He leans down and kisses Harry.  “Okay?”

 

“Yeah.”  He wants to tell Louis to stay.  He wants to beg the older man to stay.  What does he have to do to make Louis see what he has here?  “Careful going home.”

 

“I will.”  Louis kisses him one last time.

 

Harry runs a hand through his hair as he listens to Louis’ footsteps in the hall.  He closes his eyes at the sound of the door closing. “You could just stay.”


End file.
